Dream Big
by Yoyo Illuser
Summary: Convinced he's somehow dreaming after being injured, Mitsuhiko spends the next 24 hours finding out what it's like to be ten years older...


**"****Dream Big"**

_**~Greetings readers, this is Yoyo speaking. To be honest it's been a very long time since I've sat down to write fanfiction, and I'm quite a bit nervous to be getting back into it. But when the inspiration hit, I could not refuse to put thoughts into words.**_

_**This is from the start, a Mitsuhiko/Ai story, I would like to let everyone know this right now. How deep it gets depends on what else inspiration has to say. Other pairings may come about in later chapters, especially Shinichi-Conan/Ran.**_

_**The first chapter here is the setup to the rest of the story. I apologize if it's a tad small.**_

_**Also, I do not own the rights to the characters or Detective Conan. They, and DC itself belong to the amazing Gosho Aoyama.**_

_**I hope you enjoy the fic, and please let me know your thoughts and comments~**_

* * *

This should not be happening. _'But it is.'_ The pills should never have been out in the open. '_Yet they were.'_ Even with the painful truth right in front of her, Haibara could barely register in mind what she was witnessing. _'Don't look away.' _Swallowing, she stood there and watched, fingers clutching at the end of her skirt. The sight was far too familiar for it to be anything else. The pain induced hiss breaking through clenched teeth as he struggled to keep the screams at bay, hands clutching, clawing at his chest, sweat dripping in rivers down burning skin, eyes squeezed shut as if to block out the sensations running through his body...

No, there was no denying what was happening. _'It was just a headache, and now he must feel like he's dying...' _Slipper-ed feet carried her softly to him, and it was only then that he managed to weakly open one eye, watching as her hands reached out and pressed cool palms against his freckled cheeks.

"Mitsuhiko-kun..." She whispered, enveloping his attention on her to try and direct his mind from some of the pain. She used his name, letting the closeness between them be the distraction in words and in action. He blushed despite his situation and Haibara couldn't help but feel a smile twitch at her lips. She let it out, knowing that it would soothe him more than anything she had to say. His legs were shaking, buckling under him, and with just the slightest bit of force she was able to lead him down to his knees.

"H...Hai...bara...san?" The boy breathed out in questioning, choking on syllables as his entire body shuddered like the sudden beat of a heart. When she shushed him his mouth clamped shut, relieved to not speak as another jolt of pain wrenched through him. _'The final stage.' _Haibara slipped her hands to his wrists, tugging on the navy sweater that was drenched in sweat. His small body went limp against hers as she carefully undressed him, but Ai could tell he was still conscious. It was a wonder the boy was able to stay awake as long as he had already. _'He was always rather persistent.'_

"It's just a bad dream." She found herself saying out loud, speaking to herself just as much as to Mitsuhiko, seemingly trying to reassure the both of them.

_'Stop denying it.'_With a sigh Haibara wondered if he had even heard her now, having dropped to her own knees with his head resting against bare legs, feeling the heat of his cheek along her skin. The scientist part of her, that part that would never go away, could not help but study his figure in the midst of the changes, taking mental notes. From a research perspective this was something to be observed. A look of surprise crossed her face when Mitsuhiko turned just enough to stare into her eyes, smiling in that completely ridiculous manner of his. As if, despite what he was going through just now, Ai was so important that he couldn't help but look at her.

"It's...Not so b...ad." He managed to say softly, still grinning. "I a...lways...li...ke the dreams...that...have y...you in...th...em..." The words had been the last of the struggle, and when his eyelids closed after he had finished speaking, Haibara knew then that Mitsuhiko had finally passed out. It was a good thing too, now she could ignore the light blush that had crossed her face, angry at how easily he had gotten to her just then.

A glance at the clock on the wall confirmed the time of change, as well as how long it had taken, and her eyes lingered there, wondering what to do next. She had to...To what? Call someone? Like Dr. Agasa? Kudo? Finally lowering her gaze back down to the slumbering figure in her lap, the increased weight on her knees sending tingles of numbness through her legs, Ai bit her lip in contemplation. She certainly had to do something though. But in a moment, or two. It didn't hurt to sit for the time being, allowing him to relax after such an ordeal. _'It's nothing more than a dream, remember?.'_

"That's right..." Haibara said to the slumbering teen laying atop her, brushing a hand through the wet bangs that clung to his forehead. "This is nothing more than a dream, so sleep well Mitsuhiko-kun, and I suppose if it makes you happy...Dream of me."

* * *

_**~Thank you for reading everyone, and I greatly apologize to you all if there were any problems. I often have difficulties with this site, considering I do love indenting. It's certainly doesn't make things easy for me when it comes to trying to write. But enough about my complaining. **_

_**See you next chapter, and thanks once more taking the time to read! If you have any suggestions feel free to let me know! Farewell till later~**_


End file.
